User blog:Matteso586/Peaceville Vs. The Riffens Quotes
Here's what I think what a court room themed clip show would be like in quote form. Consequences Corey: (opens front door to see Barney waiting) Barney? What can I do you for? Barney: Remember that time you and your band started that turf war with Mimey? (footage of Myme-disease are shown) Well I'm here to charge you for this, and for ruining my hot dog business. (leaves) (Corey closes the door with the bill Barney gave him. After a few stops, a knock on the door is heard. Corey opens it to find Mayor Mellow waiting) Corey: Mayor Mellow! Here to inform everyone about some fair your hosting? Mellow: No boy! I'm giving you something uncool, that its from your school! Your principle has been filing complaints about classrooms and gymnasiums being set on fire, zombie invasions, and rigged class president elections. (Still shots of said occurrences are shown) You and your sister are charged for the incidents that occurred in Elementary High. Good day, Riffen. Or else you both will be expelled! (leaves) (Laney, Kin, and Kon appear behind Corey) Laney: Okay Core, how are you suppose to get out of this? Kin: Your dad probably doesn't have enough to cover those. (Trina shows up) Trina: I don't know what you're talking about, (phone rings) but I can't get involved right now. (answers phone) Hello? Yeah, whatever, I don't remember any reckless driving. (clips of her reckless driving are shown) Alright I will totes give you the money some time after that dateline you mentioned. (hangs up) Corey: Last time I checked, you could go to jail if you don't pay for reckless driving. Trina: That's what the guy told me. But I've handled tough situations before. By having Mina pay- oh right. She broke our friendship after you destroyed that asteroid. (Mr. Riffen shows up) Mr. Riffen: Kids, look at all those bills that "Katrina" showed me. What is going on here? Kon: Beats me Corey's dad. But All that bill talk is making me hungry. Kin: What my brother meant to say is that we think that the results of our reckless actions are finally catching up to us. Laney: And their catching up now? What could be worse than bills? (Mellow peeks out of front door) Mellow: Oh, I almost forgot. Here's a letter for a Mr. Riffen. (hands Mr. Riffen a red letter and leaves) Mr. Riffen: (reads the letter and is shocked) This is a court summons. I'm being sued for being an incompetent parent, and because I'm held responsible for your gigs. That is unawesome. Mina Testifying Corey: Ms. Bernadette "Mina" Beff answer me this. After all the times you've known Trina, have you seen her doing anything selfish? Mina: Why yes. Mr. Riffen and Trina: What?! Corey: Uh... let me rephrase that. Has Trina done anything selfless in your presence? Mina: Hmm, none that I can think of. Besides, I made a very detailed list of every action Trina has ever done. Even the one's that she told me about. And there dated. Mellow (dressed as a judge): Riffen, I'm confiscating that list as evidence for you opponent. Part 2 Begin Mayor Mellow: Lets get this settled. Mr. Riffen, what can you tell us about your relationship with the boy Riffen? Mr. Riffen (on the stand): He's my adopted son, even you should know your honor. Ever since Grojband got started, I've been supportive. (as he talks about Corey, the boy whispers a conversation with his bandmates) Laney (whispering): Core, we've got to do something. You'll be cross-examined when he finishes. Kon (whispering): I'm not even sure if I my testimony can be supportive if I get called to the stand. Corey (whispering): Relax, I got a crazy plan that just might work. 1) Change of plans. Our gig is to stall for time. And 2) Psst, Kate, Allie. (the groupies show up) I want you to go to my house, find the tape showing our adoption, and bring it back here before the verdict comes. Kate and Allie (whispering) You got it! Kate: Uh your honor, Allie and I need to go real bad. Mayor Mellow: Fine then. Better be back, or your lateness will crack. (the groupies leave the court room) Category:Blog posts